Drowsy (360)
Drowsy, A.K.A. Experiment 360, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to put his victims to sleep by bleating. His one true place is putting insomniacs to sleep. Bio Experiment 360 was the 360th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his sleep-inducing bleat to cause his victims to instantly enter a near-permanent sleep. 360 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 360's pod was one of the twelve experiment pods recovered by Lilo and Stitch in "Drowsy", along with 102 (mislabeled 239), 274, 204 and presumably 604 (as his pod was seen with Jumba in "Houdini"). Because Lilo hadn't got much sleep lately, Stitch activated 360 and used the experiment's bleat to put Lilo asleep. However, Stitch had no idea how to wake her up when Nani called for her later. To try and solve the problem, Stitch tried to make Lilo seem awake all day by putting sunglasses on her, mimicking her voice, and moving her around like a puppet, only to later find out that the cure to 360's sleeping powers was to just spray water in the victim's face. Later, when Lilo was awakened, Stitch told her that she had to meet someone at the airport. Because she'd been asleep at the time, Lilo started to worry, but Jumba reassured her that Stitch had taken care of all her appointments. Meanwhile, 360 escaped and was chased all over town by Jumba and Pleakley, while 360 put everyone he encountered to sleep by bleating. Pleakley had originally caught 360 in his purse, but then opened it to put Gantu to sleep when the latter was looking for the experiment. At that point, however, 360 jumped out as Gantu fell on Pleakley. Jumba then scolded Pleakley for letting 360 escape. Gantu was later woken up by a bunch of people on the beach who thought he was a beached whale and dumped water on him. He then got a call from Hämsterviel, who demanded 360. Later, after a long chase, Gantu and Experiment 625, disguised as bellboys, captured 360 at the Birds of Paradise Hotel. However, when they attempted to use 360 to kidnap Regis Philbin (the man from the airport), Lilo and Stitch were there for Regis since he got off the plane, and protected him in every way they could. Lilo eventually recaptured 360, named him Drowsy, and let Regis stay at the Pelekai household. In the end, Drowsy used his sleep-inducing powers to send Regis and everyone in Lilo's family to sleep. In "PJ", Drowsy put Stitch to sleep so that Lilo could release PJ. However, Stitch woke up on his own. In "Ploot", Drowsy was one of the second team of experiments (along with Finder and Babyfier) formed to try and stop Ploot. However, Ploot was easily able to defeat them. In Drowsy's case, he couldn't defeat Ploot because when he tried to bleat long enough to put the latter to sleep, his mouth was glugged by Ploot's gunk. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Drowsy, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Drowsy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance Drowsy is a grey sheep-like experiment with striped ears and short arms and legs with black fingers and toes that can walk on its hind legs. Special Abilities Drowsy's bleat causes anyone that hears it to enter a near-permanent sleep. Weaknesses The one way to awaken Drowsy's victims is with a splash of water in the face. Trivia *Drowsy's pod color is yellow. *Drowsy is described by the experiment computer screen that says "Experiment 360 Primary function: Sleep inducer". Gallery 360 drowsy by bricerific43-d5a2c5e.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h28m25s105.png|Drowsy's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-22h31m55s254.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h12m48s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-17h39m50s148.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-21h21m59s133.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-21h21m32s126.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h09m14s238.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-21h22m47s102.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-21h23m08s55.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-21h23m22s199.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-21h23m46s176.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2013-01-02_at_3_59_02_PM.png|Pleakley using Drowsy on Gantu vlcsnap-2013-01-28-21h24m18s253.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-21h25m31s220.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-21h25m36s8.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h25m44s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h15m02s101.png Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males